Pour Cécile )
by Natacha Nicole
Summary: Ariel Black (encore elle) tombe sur un adolescent aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs qu'elle n'a jamais vue de sa vie. Cette rencontre changera TOUT!


\- Non mais ça va pas, la tête! S'écrit une jeune fille de 16 ans à un garçon de son âge qui lui était rentré dedans et l'avait propulsée contre le mur opposé dans le couloir.

\- Je… je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vue, dit celui-ci qui était tombé par terre en se frottant l'arrière de la tête de sa main droite.

Elle le détaille du regard un moment de ses yeux gris perçants. Il a les cheveux et les yeux noirs, un nez long, des lèvres fines et un teint cireux, comme si il était malade. Il avait une robe de sorcier de la maison Serpentard de seconde main et démodée. Elle se lève péniblement et propose sa main à ce garçon pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'observe un moment avant de s'attarder sur son écusson de Serdaigle et d'accepter sa main pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Quand il l'a regardé, il trouvait que cette fille ressemblait étrangement à Black, les même yeux, les même cheveux, mais en beaucoup plus long, les traits du visage semblables. Ils auraient pu être jumeaux.

\- Je vais être en retard à mon cours de potions, dit la jeune fille en s'éloignant, le prof va m'en parler pendant des semaines si j'arrive en retard.

\- Heu… j'y allait aussi, dit-il en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Je t'ai jamais vue avant, comment ça se fait?

\- Aucune idée, je ne t'ai jamais vue non plus.

Elle va donc s'assoir à une table au premier rang et elle l'invite à s'assoir avec elle.

\- Je m'appelle Ariel, et toi? Demande la jeune fille en lui tendant la main.

\- Severus, dit ce dernier avant de la prendre après un moment d'hésitation.

Sur ce, le professeur Slughorn entre dans sa salle de classe. Le cours commun avec les 4 maisons commence et l'enseignant fait l'appel. Quand son regard passe sur le garçon à côté l'une de ses élèves préférés, son sourire se fane et il devient blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

\- Severus? Demande Slughorn avec des yeux ronds.

\- Oui, monsieur, dit-il méfiant. Je n'ai pas changé de nom depuis le dernier cours.

\- Miss Black, veillez accompagner Severus au bureau du directeur, s'il vous plait. Le mot de passe est citron meringuée.

\- Il y a une problème, professeur? Demande Ariel.

\- Il semblerait. Allez-y, maintenant.

Les deux étudiants remballent leur affaires et sortent de la classe. Ils discutent en se rendant au bureau du directeur. Severus lui dit qu'il ne savait pas qu'il y avait une autre Black à Poudlard et Ariel lève un sourcil à la manière du directeur des Serpentard en le regardant.

\- C'est un problème? Demande la jeune fille.

\- Non! Dit-il en levant les mains devant lui en signe de paix. C'est juste, surprenant. Mon meilleur ami est un Black, quoi que je n'arrive pas à endurer son frère.

\- Ton meilleur ami est un Black? Je pensais qu'il ne restait que moi depuis que…

\- Depuis que… l'encourage Severus.

\- Depuis que mon père est mort, au mois de juin dernier. Il… Il s'est fait tué par sa cousine, dit Ariel, la voix brisée.

\- Je suis désolé, lui répond le Serpentard avec un regard d'excuse.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. On est arrivé. Tu veux que j'entre avec toi ou tu aimes mieux y aller tout seul?

\- Tu peux venir, si tu veux, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle donne donc le mot de passe à la gargouille qui garde l'entrée et la jeune fille la remercie avant de monter les escaliers, sous le regard moqueur du Serpentard. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et lui dit de la suivre.

Ils entrent ensuite dans le bureau de Dumbledore quand celui-ci leur dit d'entrer.

\- Mr Rogue? Demande le directeur en levant les sourcils de surprise.

\- Rogue? Comme dans Severus Rogue? Demande Ariel en regardant son voisin, incrédule.

\- Oui, répond ce dernier. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Miss Black, allez chercher le professeur Rogue, s'il vous plait.

Elle hoche la tête rapidement avant de sortir en coup de vent du bureau.

Ariel va frapper au bureau de l'enseignant et n'obtient aucune réponse. Elle va donc à sa salle de classe et frappe doucement à la porte. C'est un gamin de Poufsouffle de première année qui lui ouvre. Elle entre donc dans la classe et va directement vers le Maître des Potions qui la regarde d'un œil mauvais.

\- Professeur Rogue, je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger, mais le directeur vous attend dans son bureau. C'est une urgence.

\- D'accord, dit-il d'un mouvement sec de la tête. Rangez vos affaires et allez faire votre devoir à la bibliothèque.

Il sort alors de la classe à grandes enjambées et Ariel le suit tant bien que mal. Une fois dans le bureau, le professeur Rogue perd le peu de couleur qu'il a sur son visage en regardant l'adolescent debout devant lui.

Ariel voit immédiatement la ressemblance. Alors ce Severus Rogue est la version plus jeune de son enseignant? Trop bizarre! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou là, lui?

\- Donc, Severus, nous allons te répartir pour que tu puisses t'intégrer à Poudlard.

\- Monsieur, intervient Ariel. Sauf votre respect, toute la classe de potions l'a vue avec sa robe de Serpentard. Comment il va pouvoir expliquer le fait qu'il ait changé de maison, si le choixpeau l'envoie ailleurs?

\- Nous n'aurons qu'à dire qu'il avait seulement une robe prêté pour sa première journée et qu'il a été réparti plus tard, dit Dumbledore. Ça coïnciderait avec le fait que cette robe ne soit plus d'actualité.

Ariel ne peut que s'incliner devant cet état de fait. Le directeur met alors de choixpeau sur la tête de la jeune version de son professeur de Défense pour cette année.

\- Serdaigle! S'écrit le choixpeau.

Ariel lève un sourcil surpris en même temps que Albus et l'adolescent alors que le Maître des Potions n'est pas surpris pour une noise. Ce qui est tout à fait logique, se dit Ariel. Il a déjà vécu ça, à son époque. Ça doit être réellement étrange comme situation.

\- Miss Black, je compte sur vous pour garder cette situation secrète et de vous occuper de Severus, le temps que l'on trouve une solution pour le renvoyer en 1976.

\- Bien, monsieur le directeur, dit la jeune fille en regardant le professeur Rogue d'un air désolé.

\- Severus, vous serez le neveu du professeur Rogue pendant que vous serez ici. Nous n'aurons pas à changer votre nom. Cela vous convient-il?

\- Heu… oui, monsieur le directeur, dit l'adolescent, pendant que Albus bougeait négligemment sa baguette pour que la robe de sorcier de Severus pour qu'elle ait l'air neuve et avec les bonnes couleurs de Serdaigle dessus.

Ils sortent ensuite du bureau et le professeur Rogue dit à son jeune double qu'il l'emmène à Pré-au-Lard pour qu'il ait tout ce qu'il a besoin pour le reste de l'année scolaire pendant que Ariel va prévenir un préfet de sa maison pour lui expliquer qu'un nouvel étudiant allait arriver bientôt dans le dortoir des 6e année de Serdaigle. Finalement, le professeur Flitwick leur explique que le directeur transfère Ariel et le nouvel étudiant dans un appartement privé. Ariel retournera dans son dortoir quand il repartira chez lui. Poudlard créer donc une porte, dans la salle commune, qui mène à l'appartement que partagera Ariel avec la jeune version du professeur Rogue.

Une fois dans le village sorcier, le professeur Rogue entraine son jeune double au Trois Balais pour une discussion entre 4 yeux.

\- Il faut que je te prévienne de quelque chose, dit l'enseignant.

\- Je vous écoute, dit Severus avec un regard méfiant.

\- Cette fille, Ariel Black. C'est la fille de Sirius Black.

\- Quoi!? S'exclame l'adolescent.

\- Calme toi! J'ai déjà vécu cette situation et je sais exactement ce qui va t'arriver, dit l'adulte. Et je veux que tu fasses attention à ce que tu fais en sa présence. Elle… Elle est importante.

Le jeune Severus le regarde sans comprendre.

\- Elle et toi, vous vous rapprocherez comme tu n'as été proche de qui que se soit dans ta vie.

\- Mais Lily, commence Sev.

\- Lily ne t'a jamais et ne te retournera jamais tes sentiments. Tu as été… tu es amoureux d'elle parce que c'est la seule personne qui t'ait accordé de l'attention et de l'affection. Mais Ariel, ce sera différent. Et malgré qu'elle soit la fille de cet enfoiré de Black, elle n'a rien à voir avec son imbécile de père, essaie de lui expliquer Severus.

C'est plus que perplexe que Sev médite sur le sujet. Severus lui explique aussi la présence de Harry Potter. Le fils de l'autre enfoiré, James Potter. Il le rassure en lui disant que Lupin et Pettigrow ne se sont pas reproduits.

De retour au château, Rogue reconduit son jeune double vers la tour de Serdaigle et le laisse trouver la réponse à l'énigme de la gargouille en forme d'aigle qui garde l'entrée de la salle commune. Il trouve la réponse immédiatement et c'est avec un rictus fier qu'il le laisse entrer seul dans sa nouvelle salle commune pour presque le reste de l'année scolaire.

Pendant que Rogue retourne au bureau de son employeur, Ariel accueille Sev avec un grand sourire en le voyant entrer.

\- Tu as trouvé tout ce dont tu avais besoin? Demande la jeune fille.

\- Oui, c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de trucs pour une année scolaire. Pour les vêtements, je suis pas trop sûr.

\- T'inquiètes pas, le professeur Rogue a toujours eu de la classe, dit-elle en riant doucement. Bin, depuis que je suis ici, c'est ce que j'ai constaté. Je me demande bien quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre à faire voler le tissus de tes robes de sorciers autour de toi.

\- C'est peut-être ici que je vais l'apprendre, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Sur ce, Addams, le préfet de 6e année de Serdaigle se présente à Severus et propose à Ariel de lui montrer où il dormira.

Comme le repas du soir commence dans une heure, il s'installe rapidement dans la chambre que Flitwick lui a attribuée et rejoint Ariel dans la pièce commune de leur appartement.

Elle lui parle, en gros, du climat politique actuel, de l'inimitié qu'elle trouve complètement débile entre les maisons de Poudlard à l'heure actuelle, de ses amis dans les autres maison, autant à Poufsouffle, Gryffondor que Serpentard et d'essayer de ne pas sauter à la gorge de Harry quand il le verra.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Demande Sev.

\- Parce que je sais que le professeur Rogue n'arrive pas à le voir en peinture depuis le jour où Harry a mis les pieds à Poudlard. Comme tout le monde passe son temps à dire qu'il est la copie carbone de son père, avec les yeux de sa mère, je voulais te prévenir. Il ne comprendrait pas si tu lui envois un expulso en lui criant « Potter! » au visage, alors qu'il ne t'a jamais vue. Écoutes, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui sur le bord de son fauteuil. Je sais que mon père et Potter sénior ont été des enfoirés avec toi. Mais Harry et moi… on a rien à voir là dedans, dit doucement la jeune fille d'un regard d'excuse. Ni Harry ni moi n'avons grandit en leur présence. Même si on leur ressemble physiquement, c'est tout ce qu'on a en commun avec eux. J'ai grandit chez Andromeda et Harry ne se rappelle même plus de la voix de ses parents. Alors, s'il te plait, l'implore l'adolescente, essais… essais juste de t'en rappeler, une fois de temps en temps.

Severus hoche doucement la tête en signe d'approbation avant de se lever pour suivre la jeune fille vers la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Ils vont s'installer à la table de Serdaigle et Ariel lui présente Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Ben Hanscom, son meilleur ami, et Will March.

Elle explique, en gros que Severus passera quelque temps à Poudlard avant de retourner chez lui où il a des précepteurs privés. Severus calque son histoire aux dires de la jeune fille sans dire grand chose.

\- Il est timide, ton ami, dit Cho à Ariel.

\- Comme si tu ne le serais pas, toi, dans des circonstances pareils, soupir Ariel en levant les yeux au ciel.

Severus a un petit rictus moqueur en voyant cette Chang se renfrogner en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Après le repas, elle dit à Severus qu'elle doit rejoindre Harry et Hermione à la bibliothèque pour rattraper le cours de potions qu'elle a manqué aujourd'hui.

\- Je peux t'aider, si tu veux, dit Sev en haussant les épaules, se rappelant de ce que son double adulte lui a dit au Trois-Balais.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, dit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant. Mais il faut quand même que je sache quelle potion ils ont fait aujourd'hui. Tu peux venir, si tu veux.

Severus la suit donc à la bibliothèque avec ses affaires de potions. Il sait qu'il n'est pas obligé de faire ce devoir, mais ça va l'occuper.

Ariel, à la surprise de Severus, se dirige vers la section d'Histoire de la Magie.

\- Personne ne vient jamais ici, lui explique Black. Alors on a une paix royale pour travailler ou discuter un peu. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est Mme Pince qui gère la bibliothèque à ton époque, mais ici, elle est intraitable.

Dans la section, il n'y a qu'une seule table d'occupée. Severus voit alors le fameux Harry Potter et il reste figé sur place en le voyant. Il est vraiment la copie conforme de son dégénéré de père. Quand ce dernier lève la tête pour voir d'où vient le bruit de pas, il se fige aussi en voyant Severus. Les yeux verts s'étrécirent pour le regarder attentivement. Il finit par pâlir légèrement et ses yeux s'agrandissent.

\- Ariel, je peux te parler, en privé? Demande Potter Jr.

\- Pas de problème, dit Ariel en haussant les épaules. Severus, je reviens dans quelques minutes, ça te va?

\- Oui, dit le futur Maître des Potions en s'assoyant en face de Hermione.

Harry prend Ariel part le bras une fois qu'elle a déposé ses affaires sur la table à côté de Severus.

\- Merde, Ariel, c'est qui ce gars? Je l'ai déjà vue quelque part.

\- C'est… Ariel est visiblement nerveuse de lui répondre.

\- Je me souviens où je l'ai déjà vue, s'exclame Harry en chuchotant. C'est Rogue! Rogue dans sa pensine, dans un cours d'Occlumancie l'année dernière.

\- C'est vrai, dit-elle à contrecœur, c'est lui. Mais, s'il te plait, il faut que tu gardes ça pour toi, insiste la jeune fille. Dumbledore est en train de faire des recherches pour le renvoyer à son époque. Et sérieusement, je pense que nos pères lui en ont assez fait vivre comme ça. Il a droit à une pause en étant ici.

\- Ouais, t'as raison. On en parle à Ron et Hermione?

\- Non! Pas un mot à qui que se soit, dit Ariel, catégorique. Hermione va le voir comme une énigme à résoudre et Ron comme le clone du professeur Rogue et lui en fera baver pour tous les points et les retenues que le Severus qu'on connait lui a donnés.

\- Tu crois que… qu'il accepterait de me parler de ma mère? Demande Harry.

\- Si tu lui demandes gentiment, peut-être, dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle et de rejoindre Severus en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry avant de s'assoir.

Elle s'installe à côté du nouveau Serdaigle qui ne dit pas un mot au dessus de son parchemin pendant que Hermione le regarde comme si il était une bête de foire. Ariel lève les yeux au ciel et explique à Hermione que Severus est le neveu du professeur Rogue et que à cause de la guerre qui a éclatée, c'est plus prudent pour lui d'être entre les murs de l'école pour un moment.

À son grand soulagement, le sujet est clos et Hermione retourne à son livre de potions. La jeune fille commence alors le sien sur le filtre de Mort-Vivante. En moins d'une heure, Ariel a terminé son devoir. Elle bougonne un peu en disant qu'elle n'est plus capable d'endurer Slughorn pendant les cours.

\- De quoi tu te pleins, lui demande Hermione, tu fais partie de ses préférés.

\- Qu'on fasse partie de ses préférés ou non, il enseigne mal! Si Rogue n'avait pas déjà fait les sélections pour les classes d'ASPIC, ça aurait été la cata! S'emporte Ariel.

\- Comment ça? Demande Harry. Je le trouve bien, moi, ce prof.

\- Bien sûr! Parce qu'il te lèche les bottes, soupir Ariel en levant un sourcil. Imagines 2 secondes si on avait eu Slughorn depuis le début de notre entrée à Poudlard en première année. Toutes les fois où Rogue à évité à un chaudron d'exploser, une potion de déborder ou la fumée d'asphyxier quelqu'un.

\- D'accord, et après?

\- Et bin, enlève Rogue devant la classe et mets Slughorn à la place. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé? Demande la Serdaigle avec un rictus.

\- Je vois, dit Harry. Des explosions, des débordements et des asphyxies.

\- Bingo! Murmure la jeune fille. Et au lieu de donner sa matière, il passe son temps à essayer de m'inviter à son club débile! Bon, moi j'ai fini, je file. À demain.

Elle se lève et part de la bibliothèque dans un tourbillon de cheveux noirs. Elle entre dans la tour de Serdaigle par la porte du couloir pour entrer dans ses appartements et s'affale sur le divan de la pièce commune.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à être un bon prof, entend la jeune fille près de la porte d'entrée.

\- Oui, tu l'es, bin, tu le seras, de mon point de vue en tous cas, dit Ariel sans ouvrir les yeux en se massant les tempes du bout des doigts. Mais tu ne seras pas très patient. En fait, je pense que tu aimes trop les potions pour les enseigner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Et bien, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu es, enfin, tu seras, professeur. Personnellement, je trouve que tu gâches ton talent en le faisant. Je te verrais plus dans un labo de recherches à les inventer plutôt qu'à enseigner à faire de la Pimentine et des potions de furoncles. Tu te rends comptes que tu as inventé une potion pour rendre leur lucidité au Loup-garou en pleine transformation?

\- Je vais faire ça? S'étrangle Severus en s'assoyant en face d'elle.

Elle ouvre doucement les yeux en acquiesçant de la tête. Elle lui souhaite ensuite une bonne nuit et monte se coucher dans la chambre que le professeur Flitwick lui a assignée.

Le lendemain matin est le premier jour des vacances de Noël. Ariel doit aller au Terrier avec Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Elle va directement au bureau de Dumbledore et à son grand soulagement, il n'a pas encore changé de mot de passe. Elle frappe doucement à la porte de chêne et le directeur lui dit d'entrer.

\- Ah! Miss Black! Que puis-je faire pour vous?

\- Je venais vous demander si il y avait possibilité que Severus vienne au Terrier avec nous, pendant les vacances, demande doucement la jeune fille. Si je dois l'aider à s'intégrer, ça ne serait pas très productif de le laisser ici, seul, pendant le temps des fêtes, affirme Ariel.

\- Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée, Miss Black, répond le vieux mage en lissant sa barbe de la main droite.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas de raison d'y aller, dit-elle en se levant pour sortir de son bureau.

\- Je vois, vous savez que vous devez y aller, dit Albus d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Sauf votre respect, monsieur, lui répond la Serdaigle, la mort de mon père m'a émancipée et si je n'ai pas envie de suivre vos indications, en dehors de ce château, j'en ai tout à fait le droit. Vous n'êtes pas mon tuteur magique et Andromeda n'est pas un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Alors si Severus doit rester ici, moi aussi.

\- D'accord, capitule Dumbledore. J'aviserai Molly qu'elle aura un invité supplémentaire, soupir le vieux directeur, que Ariel n'a jamais sue voir en peinture.

\- Merci, monsieur, dit elle en se levant sans aucune reconnaissance dans la voix.

Quand elle sort du bureau, le Maître des Potions sort d'un angle et regarde le directeur d'un air grave.

\- Je ne suis jamais allé au Terrier, lors de mon premier voyage, dit le professeur Rogue. Ce n'est pas prudent de changer cette version de l'histoire, Albus.

\- Je sais, soupire son employeur, mais elle n'était pas resté à Poudlard non plus. Je pense qu'envoyer votre jeune vous au Terrier est moins risqué que de laisser Ariel rester. Vous ne croyez pas?

Ariel retourne donc dans l'appartement qu'elle partage avec l'ancien Serpentard avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- Severus?

\- Je suis là! Répond l'adolescent, le nez dans un livre de potions, emprunté à la bibliothèque, assit dans un des fauteuils du salon commun.

\- Ah! Lâche un peu ton livre, tu veux? Demande Ariel. Il faut que tu fasses ta valise.

\- Pourquoi? Dit-il en levant son visage vers elle.

\- Parce que tu viens au Terrier avec moi! Allez!

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais, dit-elle. Arrête de te faire désirer et amène toi.

Il lève un sourcil alors qu'un fin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres fines. Jamais on ne l'avait inviter à passer les vacances de fin d'année ailleurs qu'à Poudlard. Même Lily ne l'avait jamais fait, avant qu'elle ne coupe les ponts avec lui après leur BUSE. Ariel lui prend alors la main pour qu'il se lève et l'entraine dans sa chambre pour qu'il fasse ses bagages.

Une fois fait et quand ils sont enfin dans le train, elle trouve un compartiment vide et s'y installe avec lui. Elle sort un livre de runes et se plonge dans sa lecture pendant que Severus retourne à celui qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Ils passent le trajet seuls dans le compartiment et la noirceur est tombé depuis un bon moment quand le train arrive enfin à la gare. C'est le professeur Lupin qui les accueille sur le quai 9 ¾ et Severus se tend comme un arc en reconnaissant le Maraudeur. Ariel, qui comprend son malaise, glisse sa main dans la sienne et la tient fermement, sans se tourner vers lui. Severus ne semble pas réagir à son geste de soutien, rien ne se voit sur son visage, mais ses doigts resserrent légèrement ceux de la jeune fille, dans un remerciement silencieux. Elle lui répond en caressant doucement le dos de sa main de son pouce et l'entraine vers Lupin.

Severus lève un sourcil dubitatif quand il voit le Terrier. Cette maison semble tenir par magie.

\- Notre maison n'est pas assez bien pour toi, Rogue? Demande Ron, l'air vexé par la réaction faciale de Severus.

\- C'est pas ça, dit-il. Votre maison est… j'ai jamais vue une maison semblable… elle est… Wow!

Ginny et Ron se regardent, surpris, alors que Harry le comprend tout à fait.

\- J'ai eu la même réaction quand je l'ai vue, la première fois, lui dit le fils de son ennemi juré. J'ai grandit parmi les Moldus, je n'avais jamais vue de maison sorcière avant.

\- Moi non plus, avoue Severus en ne détachant pas son regard du Terrier, la main toujours dans celle de Ariel.

Ginny et Ron se détendent et Ron bougonne des excuses à Severus en lui disant que son oncle n'aurait que rit du manque de luxe de sa maison. L'ex Serpentard hoche la tête en signe d'acceptation et suit doucement Ariel vers la maison des Weasley.

Presque tout l'Ordre est sur place et se présente à Severus. Ariel lui parle un peu de tout le monde en sachant que Severus oubliera tout quand il retournera à son époque. Dumbledore lui avait lancé un sort pour qu'il oublie tout ce qui concerne la guerre.

Le soir venu, Ariel est dans la chambre de Ginny avec Hermione. Ginny se pâme en parlant de Harry et Hermione en parlant de Ron.

\- Et toi, avec le neveu Rogue? Demande Ginny en se relevant sur son coude sur le matelas de son lit.

\- Quoi, avec Severus? Demande la jeune Serdaigle en insistant sur son prénom. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se passe? Il va repartir comme il est venu avant la fin de l'année scolaire, soupir Ariel en se callant dans son lit de camps, à côté de Hermione.

Sur cette phrase, Ariel ferme les yeux et s'endort quelques minutes après.

Le lendemain soir, Dumbledore se pointe au Terrier et il explique qu'il a besoin du jeune Rogue pour une mission. Ariel saute sur ses pieds et lui dit avec véhémence :

\- Et pourquoi un adolescent de 16 ans devrait partir en mission alors que personne d'autre ici n'est occupé? Dit-elle avec des éclairs dans ses yeux gris tempête.

\- Parce qu'il a des connaissances que seul son oncle a et qu'il est déjà occupé ailleurs, dit patiemment le directeur.

\- Non! Il est mineur, rajoute Ariel, et c'est dangereux!

\- Il est étranger, Miss Black, il n'a donc pas la Trace. Et je n'ai pas à argumenter avec vous. Severus, veillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.

Tout le reste de la soirée, Ariel est assise au salon avec un livre qu'elle ne lit pas et passe son temps à regarder par la fenêtre pour voir si Severus était de retour. Quand les autres vont se coucher, elle refuse d'y aller et reste où elle est, le regard inquiet à regarder par la fenêtre.

C'est vers 2h00 du matin qu'elle voit enfin quelque chose bouger sur le terrain des Weasley. Elle sort alors de la maison et se précipite vers le Maître des Potions qui tient son jeune double par l'épaule. Ariel se précipite au cou de Severus en tremblant comme une feuille.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, est-ce que tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Lui demande la jeune fille, dans son cou.

C'est maladroitement que l'adolescent passe ses bras autour de la taille fine de Ariel Black en lui tapotant doucement le dos pour la rassurer. Elle se détend un peu quand il répond à son étreinte.

\- Plus de peur que de mal, Miss Black, dit la voix lente et grave du professeur de potions.

\- Et vous, monsieur, demande la jeune fille. Comment vous allez? Demande Ariel, inquiète.

\- Comme d'habitude, répond l'enseignant, visiblement surpris de l'inquiétude de Ariel à son égard.

Personne ne lui demandait jamais comment il allait, après une mission. On lui demandait les infos qu'il ramenait et repartait comme il était venu. Ariel les guide tout les deux dans la maison silencieuse et leur sert, à chacun, une tasse de thé fumante en s'assoyant à côté de Severus, en face du Maître des Potions. Severus explique, en gros, ce qu'il a dû faire cette nuit. Suivre les membres de l'Ordre pour protéger un village sorcier d'un raid du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses connaissances en Magie Noire avaient étés très utiles à l'Ordre. Comme le professeur Rogue était dans le camp adverse pour garder sa couverture, il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même.

\- Il est complètement cinglé, soupire Ariel en pensant à Dumbledore. Et si tu étais mort, dans cette mission, dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix. Nous aurions eu deux morts, cette nuit.

Severus la regarde sans comprendre.

\- Severus, si tu étais mort cette nuit, le professeur Rogue le serait aussi, dit-elle avec douceur. Si il meurt à 16 ans, comment veux-tu qu'il soit encore en vie à 36? Dumbledore est complètement dingue de t'avoir envoyé là-bas. S'il te plait, je t'en pris, l'implore la jeune fille. Ne le refais plus.

Sa voix se casse quand elle le regarde dans les yeux.

Rogue, qui ne supporte pas de voir Ariel dans cet état, quitte le Terrier en serrant un petit pendentif en onyx entre ses doigts longs et fins. Celui qu'elle lui a offert quand il a vécu la même chose, à son époque, avec certaines modifications. Leur relation n'avait pas évoluée aussi rapidement, dans ses souvenirs.

Ariel guide alors Severus au salon et il s'assoit à côté d'elle dans un vieux canapé élimé. Elle se blottit contre lui et lui redemande une nouvelle fois de ne pas accepter les exigences complètement inconscientes de Dumbledore. La Serdaigle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Severus en se disant que le professeur Rogue allait finir par la tuer, si tout ce qu'elle vivait avec son jeune double faisait partie, au fur et à mesure, de ses souvenir à lui.

Elle se réveille courbaturée sur le canapé du salon du Terrier avec les bras de Severus autour d'elle. Elle se redresse doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller et va dans la cuisine où seul Harry se trouve.

\- Tu sais qu'il va t'en vouloir, n'est-ce pas? Lui demande le Gryffondor.

\- Je sais, soupir Ariel en comprenant tout de suite où il voulait en venir. Si ça lui cause tant un problème que ça, il n'aura qu'à me le dire franchement.

\- Tu es sérieuse? Rogue, te dire franchement qu'il refuse que tu ais une relation amoureuse avec son lui de 16 ans! T'es drôle toi!

\- De toutes façons, ce n'est pas le cas, dit-elle en haussant des épaules. Il va repartir et moi je devrai rester ici. Il retournera à sa vie et m'oubliera, alors que moi, je verrai tout les jours le garçon de qui je suis tombé amoureuse en aillant la version adulte sous les yeux au détour d'un couloir.

Les yeux de Ariel s'embuent de larmes contenues et Harry se lève pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Severus, qui avait tout entendu, de l'autre côté de la porte, recule doucement, sans faire de bruit, et retourne sur le canapé, songeur. Selon les dires de son double adulte, il ne l'oubliera jamais. Ça fait à peine 48 heures qu'il est à cette époque et il ressent déjà de forts sentiments envers la fille de cet enfoiré de Black. La nièce de son meilleur ami. Comment il va faire une fois retourné en 1976? La voir, elle, à chaque fois qu'il aura une altercation avec Black. Quand il aura une discussion avec Regulus. Il ne veut plus rien savoir d'avoir la Marque, maintenant qu'il sait que ce monstre et ses sbires ont tué Lily, les parents de Ariel et tant d'autres personnes. Certes, il déteste son Moldu de père, mais il sait aussi qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme lui. Les parents de Lily en sont la preuve vivante. Pendant qu'il continue à cogiter, Ariel laisse ses larmes couler sur l'épaule de Harry.

\- Tu l'aimes tant que ça? Demande le Survivant.

Elle ne dit rien, mais il sent le hochement de tête dans son cou.

\- Alors profites-en, lui murmure le Gryffondor. Profite de chaque seconde avec lui, le temps qu'il est là. Et quand il repartira, il va falloir que tu te rappelles qu'il n'est pas complètement parti.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demande la jeune fille.

\- Le professeur Rogue et Severus sont la même personne, Ariel. Si tes sentiments sont partagés par Severus, ils l'ont aussi été par lui. Pour lui, c'est vrai que ça fait 20 ans… Mais… c'est impossible d'oublier une personne comme toi, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Donc?...

\- Donc, quand Severus repartira, il faudra que tu commences l'opération séduction de la terreur des cachots, dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Ariel lève les yeux au ciel en l'entendant dire ça.

\- Ne l'appelles pas comme ça! Lui reproche la Serdaigle en lui donnant un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule.

\- Tu vois, tu commences déjà à le défendre, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Idiot! Soupire Ariel en se détachant de ses bras.

Pendant toutes les vacances de Noël, Ariel et Severus ne se lâchaient plus. La jeune fille se faisait charrier par Ginny et Hermione et elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle passait le plus de temps possible avec Severus comme si chaque moment allait être le dernier.

Quand ils retournent tous à Poudlard, Ariel fait un horrible cauchemar dans sa chambre et Severus vient la réveiller. C'est en larmes qu'elle lui demande de rester avec elle pour le reste de la nuit. C'est la première fois qu'ils dorment ensemble dans un vrai lit. C'était bien plus confortable que le canapé des Weasley.

Ariel se réveille doucement quand les rayons du soleil entrent par la fenêtre et baigne sa chambre de lumière naturelle. La tête posée sur le torse de Severus, qui monte et descend doucement au rythme de sa respiration lente l'apaise au plus haut point. Ses bras rassurants autour d'elle la fait se sentir en sécurité. Sentiment qu'elle n'a pas ressentit depuis que Harry était revenu de la troisième tâche du Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

Elle lève un peu la tête pour observer son visage, détendu par la sommeil. C'est la première fois qu'elle prend vraiment le temps de le regarder pendant qu'il dort. Elle se demande quand il perdra le peu d'innocence qu'il a encore. Comparer Severus au professeur Rogue la rend toujours perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui être arrivé pour qu'il soit aussi amer, aigrit et sur la défensive aujourd'hui? Oui, il est espion, ancien Mangemort et tout le tintouin, mais l'élément déclencheur, qu'est-ce que c'est? Elle voit bien que Severus n'est pas encore arrivé à cette extrémité. Elle souhaite de tout son être réussir à l'aider. À rendre sa vie plus douce, même si il devrait partir demain. À son grand soulagement, Dumbledore lui avait dit que Severus ne pourrait pas repartir avant les vacances de Pâques. Elle avait encore un peu plus de 3 mois avec lui. Mais elle avait l'impression que même une vie complète ne serait pas suffisant.

Une idée germe alors dans son esprit. Elle a besoin de Harry, là tout de suite. Elle sort doucement des bras de Severus et s'habille rapidement, sans voire la paire de yeux noirs qui la dévore du regard quand elle se retrouve complètement nue, de dos, devant Severus quand il ouvre les yeux. Une fois habillée, elle dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de l'adolescent qui fait semblant de dormir et elle sort en coup de vent de sa chambre.

Devant la Grosse Dame, elle attend que quelqu'un sorte de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle voit alors Colin Crivey en sortir avec son petit frère. Elle l'apostrophe et lui demande si il peut demander à Harry de venir la rejoindre.

C'est un bon 20 minutes plus tard que l'attrapeur sort enfin de sa tour. Ariel le tire par le bras et l'entraine dan la salle sur demande.

\- Je vais partir avec lui, dit Ariel sans préambule.

\- Et pourquoi tu me dis ça? Demande Harry, qui n'a pas l'air surpris.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir tout ce que tu sais sur Voldemort, dit la jeune fille. Je veux que tu puisses vivre avec tes parents, Neville aussi. Je veux empêcher les gens comme Severus de faire une erreur de jugement par manque de choix. Je veux tuer ce montre avant d'arriver à l'année 1978. Je veux qu'il disparaisse avant que Trelawney ne dise cette prophétie stupide, avant que Severus ne prenne la Marque, avant que tant de gens soient abusés par son charisme et ses idées de fous!

Ariel reprend difficilement son souffle à la fin de sa tirade. Le sourire de Harry s'élargit et ses yeux brillent de fierté. Il lui explique alors tout ce que Dumbledore lui a dit sur les Horcruxes, fait apparaitre une pensine dans la pièce et lui montre ce que le directeur lui a montré. Ariel les met dans ses fioles et Harry lui propose d'aller à Gringotts à leur prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Pourquoi? Demande Ariel en levant un sourcil.

\- On va vider nos coffres et tu vas partir avec une méga fortune avec toi. Tu es une Sang-Pur Ariel. Tu es une Black! Les gens t'écouteront, mais il y aura des récalcitrants. Alors il faut utiliser les armes de l'ennemi contre lui, et malheureusement, la corruption en fait partie. Avec la fortune des Black ET des Potter, tu auras tout ce qu'il faut pour arriver à tes fins. Et j'ai une faveur à te demander.

\- Quoi?

\- Je veux que tu payes la Maîtrise de Potions dans la meilleure école du monde à Severus avec mon argent. Au nombre de fois où il m'a sauvé les fesses, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

\- Tu es certain que tu veux faire ça? Demande Ariel, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Oui.

\- D'accord, Harry. Je te le promets.

La visite à Pré-au-Lard était le 8 janvier, la veille de l'anniversaire de Severus. Elle lui avait proposé de se retrouver au Trois Balais à midi. Elle aura le temps d'aller à Gringotts avec Harry par la poudre de cheminette de la taverne et de revenir à temps pour choisir un cadeau à Severus et au professeur Rogue avant de rejoindre Severus.

Rendu à la banque des sorciers avec le Gryffondor, elle explique la situation à Gragnook, le représentant financier des Black depuis 4 générations. Elle lui fait une confiance totale et elle ne lui cache absolument rien de ses intentions de partir avec le professeur Rogue en 1977. Elle lui promet de s'ouvrir un compte, à son nom, avec l'argent qu'elle amènera avec elle et qu'elle l'engagera comme conseiller financier. Le Gobelin a alors un sourire à faire frémir d'angoisse n'importe qui et hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment. Harry vide ses comptes pendant que Ariel fait la même chose. Gragnook mets tout l'argent dans une seule bourse avec un sort d'extension indétectable et une autre avec toutes leurs possessions qui ne sont pas de l'argent. Le Gobelin s'engage à vendre les terrains et les propriétés avant le milieu du mois de mars et de prévenir la Serdaigle pour qu'elle vienne chercher son argent. Les deux bourses dans un petit sac de perles bleu nuit et noires, elle va dans une bijouterie pour le cadeau de Severus. Elle trouve alors une rune de Maître des Potions en onyx sur une chaine en platine. Elle y fait ajouter tout les sorts de protection possibles et imaginables dessus et paye la petite fortune que coûte le bijou. Elle trouve ensuite une plante encore en pot, une bouture d'érable Nouvelle-France. Cette plante est plus que rare et coûte l'équivalent de 5 ans de salaire d'enseignant, sans aucune dépense. Elle l'achète immédiatement à l'apothicaire de l'Allée des Embrumes, va la porter dans sa chambre à Poudlard et arrive juste à temps à son rendez-vous avec Severus.

Dès qu'elle arrive, il la prend fermement dans ses bras et elle lâche un soupir de soulagement. Elle sait qu'elle a prise la bonne décision. Mais si elle lui en parle, il est possible que le professeur Rogue l'empêche de partir au moment venu.

Ils marchent dans le petit village sorcier, le bras de l'adolescent autour des épaules de Ariel et le sien autour de la taille de Severus.

\- Severus?

\- Oui?

\- Tu crois que… que tu me détesteras quand tu partiras? Je veux dire… le professeur Rogue, tu crois qu'il m'en voudra, quand tu seras parti?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'en voudrait? Demande Severus avec incrédulité. Tu me rends heureux, le temps que je suis ici, donc, par intermédiaire, lui aussi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais pour ça.

\- Tu as raison, c'était stupide, excuse moi.

Severus s'arrête alors de marcher et passe un doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle relève la tête. Les iris onyx s'accrochent au regard gris tempête avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ariel sent toute l'émotion que son futur professeur de potions fait passer dans ce baiser et la conforte encore plus dans sa décision de partir avec lui.

\- Épouse moi, lui murmure Severus, contre ses lèvres.

\- Mais… tu repars dans quelques semaines, Severus.

\- S'il te plait, même si ce n'est pas vrai, même si ce n'est que pour 3 mois. J'aimerais vivre ce bonheur avec toi.

\- Moi aussi, répond la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

Ils vont dans une bijouterie du village et s'achètent les alliances les plus simples de la boutique. Quand ils sortent, ils vont se réfugier dans une ruelle.

\- Moi, Ariel Aphrodite Walburga Black, te jure amour, amitié, soutient, vérité et fidélité. Peut importe le lieux, le temps et les circonstances, dit doucement l'adolescente, par cet anneau je t'épouse, Severus Tobias Rogue. Je serai à toi, maintenant et à jamais.

Elle passe alors l'anneau en argent à l'annulaire gauche de Severus.

\- Moi, Severus Tobias Rogue, te jure amour, amitié, soutient, vérité et fidélité. Peut importe le lieux, le temps et les circonstances, répète le Serdaigle, par cet anneau je t'épouse, Ariel Aphrodite Walburga Black. Je serai à toi, maintenant et à jamais.

Il met lui aussi l'anneau au même doigt à sa nouvelle épouse. À leur grande surprise, un parchemin de couleur doré apparait devant eux avec une plume violette. C'est un parchemin officiel qui confirme leur union.

\- Severus, si tu le signes, tu ne pourras plus jamais te marier à qui que se soit quand tu repartiras, le prévient la jeune fille.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire, dit-il en prenant la plus et en signant le document. Je t'attendrai le 20 ans qu'il faut, dit-il avec assurance.

Il passe alors la plume à Ariel qui signe aussi le document officiel qui disparait comme il est apparut dans une lueur mauve. Ils se prennent alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Ariel embrasse son nouvel époux avec une passion dévorante qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Elle lui prend donc doucement la main et ils retournent dans leur appartement à Poudlard.

Comme le veut la tradition, Ariel et Severus s'unissent pour la première fois dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

\- Tu es sûre de toi, lui demande Severus. Je sais que pour les filles, la première fois, c'est important.

\- Il n'y a personne en ce monde avec qui j'ai envie de vivre ça à part toi.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle, Hermione demande à Harry si il a vue Ariel quelque part. Il répond à la négative et lève la tête vers la table des professeurs. Il remarque alors le sourire vague du Maître des Potions et se dit que Ariel doit se payer du bon temps avec le jeune double de son enseignant. Il voit alors que le professeur Rogue se passe la main gauche dans les cheveux et remarque l'alliance qu'il n'a jamais vue avant. Harry lève un sourcil surpris en regardant le ténébreux professeur. Rogue suspend son geste en voyant le regard du Gryffondor sur lui. Ce dernier pose un regard appuyé sur sa main et Rogue fronce les sourcils en la regardant. Il semble s'étouffer avec sa propre salive avant de se lever brusquement et sortir de table.

Harry se lève à son tour et s'élance à sa poursuite.

\- Professeur Rogue! S'écrit le Gryffondor en s'agrippant à son bras pour le retenir.

Il allait visiblement vers l'appartement que partageait Severus et Ariel.

\- Lâchez-moi, Potter!

\- Non! Je ne vous laisserai pas l'empêcher de vous rendre heureux! S'exclame Harry en le regardant dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous ait arrivé entre votre retour et maintenant, mais Ariel vous rend heureux, ici. Laissez la faire!

\- Potter, dans mon bureau, maintenant!

Surpris, le Survivant lui emboîte le pas vers les cachots. Le directeur de Serpentard ouvre la porte et l'invite à entrer.

\- Je ne peux pas les laisser faire ça, dit-il en s'affalant dans un fauteuil en fermant les yeux.

\- Et pourquoi ça? Demande Harry. J'apprends à connaître votre vous de 16 ans et c'est un gars génial. Pourquoi vous voulez lui refuser le bonheur que Ariel lui apporte?

\- Parce qu'il retournera là-bas et vivra l'enfer en son absence, dit sombrement le Maître des Potions. 15 ans plus tard, il la verra comme une enfant de 11 ans alors qu'il en a 31. Tous ses souvenirs lui reviendront à la figure et son amour pour elle remontera. Il se sentira comme un monstre d'être amoureux d'une gamine de 11 ans. Il la verra grandir, avoir une vie. Verra ses peines et ses joies sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit. Quand il retournera là-bas, il sera aussi seul que je lui suis maintenant. Quand il sera parti là-bas, elle ne voudra pas plus de moi qu'avant que mon double débarque ici.

Harry est sidéré de voir le Maître des Potions se confier à lui de cette façon.

\- Vous devriez lui faire plus confiance, monsieur, dit calmement Harry.

\- Ils se sont mariés, lâche le professeur Rogue en caressant l'alliance du bout des doigts. Ce n'est pas arrivé la première fois. Elle est aussi imprévisible maintenant qu'elle l'a toujours été.

\- Elle le sait, vous savez.

\- Elle sait quoi?

\- Elle sait qu'il est vous, dit simplement Harry. Elle ne vous voit pas comme deux personne différente. Elle a conscience que tout ce qu'elle dit et fait en présence de Severus finit dans votre tête. Quand elle est tombée amoureuse de lui, elle était terrorisée à l'idée que vous la détestiez. Que vous croyez qu'elle se moquait de vous, comme la digne fille de son père. Mais elle vous aime, monsieur. Elle vous aime, vous, comme elle l'aime, lui. Il n'y a pas de différence, pour elle. Je sais que quand il repartira, c'est vers vous qu'elle se tournera. Parce que vous êtes lui et elle le sait depuis le début de cette histoire.

\- Et comment elle pourrait vouloir de quelqu'un comme moi?

\- C'est déjà le cas, répond Harry en haussant les épaules. Personnellement, je ne comprends pas trop. Severus est bien trop terre à terre, sérieux, cynique et réservé pour que j'ai envie d'être en couple avec une personne comme lui. Mais il semblerait que Ariel en est folle, dit-il avec un fin sourire. Laissez-vous être heureux avec elle, professeur.

Sur ce, Harry se lève, lui souhaite une bonne soirée et retourne à la tour de Gryffondor. Rogue se lève donc de son fauteuil et attire à lui une pensine et y met ses nouveaux souvenirs de la journée. Il les voit, en train d'échanger leurs vœux dans une ruelle derrière la bijouterie, son jeune lui, signer le parchemin avec assurance et Ariel qui fait de même. Leur retour au château et leur début de nuit de noces. Elle était magnifique, nue, couchée sous lui et le regardait avec tant de confiance quand il lui a demandé si elle était certaine de vouloir lui offrir sa vertu. Les gestes maladroits, les soupirs de plaisirs, les mots sans queue ni tête pendant leur échange d'amour. Ariel, qui murmurait son prénom à l'infinie, comme si ça l'aidait à respirer, pendant qu'il lui donne le premier orgasme de sa jeune vie. Leurs yeux, voilés d'un désir évident l'un pour l'autre, pendant que Severus fait doucement son chemin en elle pour la première fois. Le corps de l'adolescente, qui se cambre sur le matelas quand Severus joint des petits mouvement circulaire autour du clitoris de sa femme pendant qu'il la pénètre avec douceur et attention.

Il sort alors de la pensine et va dans son lit pour extériorisé la tension dans son pantalon. Comme il le fait à chaque année depuis son retour à son époque, il fête cette soirée, seul, son anniversaire de mariage avec la seule personne qu'il ait aimé de sa vie.

Le lendemain est un dimanche et c'est l'anniversaire des Severus. Ariel convint facilement son jeune époux de se rendre au bureau du Maître des Potions pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Quand il frappe à la porte, Rogue leur dit d'entrer sans savoir qui se trouve derrière. Il semble surpris de les voir là. Ariel a une grande boîte emballée de papier cadeau vert Serpentard avec un ruban argenté.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, professeur, dit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, dit l'enseignant en s'approchant des adolescents.

\- On le sait, lui répond son jeune double. On est pas là par obligation, Severus, dit-il en levant un sourcil. Arrêtes de nous regarder comme un poisson hors de l'eau et viens l'ouvrir.

\- Hey! Lui dit Ariel. Ne lui parle pas comme ça!

\- C'est moi, je te signale, lui répond l'adolescent.

\- Et alors? Quand t'auras les 20 ans d'expériences de vie de plus qu'il a, tu te permettras. En attendant, sois poli, tu veux!

Rogue les regarde avec un sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres fines. Ariel dépose la boîte sur son bureau et se recule de quelques pas pour lui laisser de l'espace. Quand il ouvre enfin le présent, il reste stoïque un moment devant la plante devant lui. Une fine tige noir avec deux branches où pousse trois feuilles d'érable indigo avec des rainures blanche. Un érable Nouvelle-France. Il n'en avait jamais vue en vrai. Il en a vue quelques images dans certains livres de botanique quand il a fait ses études en potions, après Poudlard. Mais il n'en a jamais vue en vrai. Il sont plus que rare.

\- Comment? Demande Rogue, qui manquait de mots.

\- Et bien, je connais quelqu'un, qui connait quelqu'un, répond Ariel, énigmatique. Mais, comment ce fait-il que vous soyez si surpris?

\- Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais mes anciens souvenirs de ce voyage dans le temps se confrontent à des nouveaux, répond l'enseignant en les invitant à s'assoir. Il y a d'énormes changements comparé à ce que j'ai vécu. Comme ceci, par exemple, dit-il en montrant son alliance.

Ariel rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, mais soutient son regard. Severus, lui, bombe le torse en prenant la main de Ariel dans la sienne.

\- Je ne regrette rien, soutient l'adolescent. Et si je devait recommencer, je le ferais.

\- Moi non plus, je ne regrette pas, dit doucement la Serdaigle en regardant le Maître des Potions dans les yeux.

Il n'y voyait que la vérité, dans ce regard gris argenté où une lueur sauvage passe.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous interdire quoi que ce soit, dit l'adulte, mais rappelez-vous que tu pars aux vacances de Pâques, Severus.

Ce soir là, Severus est dans la baignoire quand il entend la porte s'ouvrir discrètement. Il lève la tête quand il sent des bras s'enrouler autour de ses maigres épaules et des lèvres se poser sur la peau tendre de son cou.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais oublier, dit la jeune femme avec une voix aguicheuse.

\- Peut-être, répond Severus penchant la tête pour lui donner plus d'accès.

Elle se lève alors et vient le rejoindre dans le bain. Elle s'assoit à califourchon sur lui et il embrasse goulument la poitrine de sa femme.

\- Tu sais que tout ce qu'on fait, il le sait, lui demande Severus.

\- Et alors? Demande Ariel. Je n'ai rien à lui cacher, il est toi. Enfin, ce que tu deviendras.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas?

\- Ça à l'air de me gêner? Demande Ariel en glissant sa main droite sur le torse de Severus puis son ventre pour empoigner doucement son sexe fièrement dressé.

\- Non, en effet.

\- Alors tais toi et embrasses moi, lui murmure la jeune fille avec un regard lubrique.

Après un sort de contraception, Ariel s'empale tout entière sur la colonne de chaire de son époux dans un râle de satisfaction commun. Après presque 10 minutes, Severus l'agrippe par les fesses et se lève avec la jeune fille dans ses bras pour terminer ce qu'ils ont commencé dans son lit.

Quand Severus se libère dans l'antre accueillant de la jeune femme, elle reprend doucement son souffle et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle finit par se lever, entièrement nue et revient dans le lit quelques secondes plus tard avec une petite boîte en velours vert forêt qu'elle lui tend.

Severus la prend en levant un sourcil.

\- C'est ton anniversaire, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié.

\- Mais je viens de recevoir mon cadeau, non?

\- Pas du tout! Ça, c'est ton cadeau, dit-elle en pointant la boîte. Le reste, j'en avais juste envie et crois moi que je ne vais pas attendre ton prochain anniversaire la prochaine fois.

C'est avec un sourire en coin que Severus ouvre la boîte. Il voit alors le pendentif en onyx qu'il a vue au cou de son futur lui. Il demande à Ariel si elle veut l'aider à le mettre en sachant déjà qu'il ne l'enlèvera pas pour les 20 prochaines années.

\- Il te plait? Demande nerveusement Ariel.

\- C'est le deuxième plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait.

C'est avec un sourire rayonnant qu'elle vient se lover dans ses bras entre les couvertures.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'est le premier? Demande Severus.

\- Tu as droit à tes secrets, dit doucement la jeune fille en caressant son torse du bout des doigts.

\- C'est toi, mon plus beau cadeau, dit doucement l'adolescent.

Elle se lève alors sur son coude en l'embrassant avec fougue. Après un autre sort de contraception et des ébats passionnés, ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les jours deviennent inévitablement des semaines et ensuite des mois. La relation entre Severus et Ariel est de plus en plus fusionnelle et la jeune fille passe souvent voir l'enseignant de potions pour apprendre à mieux le connaître. Elle est surprise de ne pas être aussi gênée qu'elle l'aurait pensé en sa présence.

Ce qui la surprend le plus, c'est les légers élans de jalousie de Severus. À chaque fois, elle essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas à être jaloux de sa propre personne, mais rien n'y fait. Elle le laisse donc mariner quand il boude et il revient quand il est calmé.

Le premier jour des vacances de Pâques, Ariel reste à Poudlard avec Severus. Le professeur Dumbledore les avait averti que Severus repartait à son époque le lendemain matin. Toute la journée et toute la nuit, les deux restent réveillés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils font l'amour souvent, ne sortent presque jamais du lit et passe tout leur temps ensemble. Le lendemain matin, Severus a toutes ses possessions dans une petite bourse, solidement attachée à sa ceinture. Le professeur Rogue est là et Ariel reste avec Severus.

\- Je vous laisse un moment pour vous dire au revoir, les enfants, dit le vieux directeur après avoir expliqué à Severus qu'il allait retourné en 1977 avec un retourneur de temps modifié.

Quand Rogue et Dumbledore sont sortis du bureau, Ariel regarde Severus dans les yeux.

\- Sev, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'aimerais que tu n'actionnes le retourneur de temps que quand je te le dirai. S'il te plait.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, dit-il doucement avant de lui donner un baiser désespéré.

C'est ce moment que choisissent les deux hommes pour revenir dans la pièce.

\- Mr Rogue, vous êtes prêt? Demande Dumbledore.

Severus hoche de la tête sèchement en prenant le retourneur de temps que le vieux directeur lui tend.

\- Quand vous voulez, Severus.

\- Monsieur, dit Ariel en se tournant vers le Maître des Potions.

\- Oui?

Dès qu'il a baisser la tête vers elle, elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse avec passion et tendresse.

\- Je ne vous laisserai plus jamais, professeur, jamais. Vas-y!

Dès que Severus actionne le retourneur de temps, Ariel s'élance vers lui et il la prend fermement dans ses bras. Dumbledore essaie de la retenir, mais il est trop tard, elle a disparue avec l'adolescent d'une autre époque.

À peine une trentaine de secondes plus tard, ils entendent frapper à la porte.

\- Entrer, dit Albus, d'un ton lasse.

Rogue voit alors la plus belle femme qu'il ait vue de sa vie, entrer dans la pièce. Elle a son âge, de longs cheveux noirs et épais, des yeux gris et rieurs dans une robe en velours bleu nuit.

\- Ça y est, nous sommes parti? Demande la jeune femme.

\- Nous? Demande Albus.

\- A… Ariel? Demande Severus en la dévisageant.

\- Je t'avais promis de ne pas te laisser, Sev, dit-elle doucement en se lovant dans ses bras. Tu verras, tes nouveaux souvenirs vont revenir bientôt. Et les vôtres aussi, Albus.

Severus suit doucement Ariel vers la Grande Salle et ouvre les yeux ronds en y entrant.

\- Oncle Sev! Maman nous a dit que les niffleurs ne servaient à rien pour les potions, c'est vrai? Demande une gamine de plus ou moins 6 ans.

Elle l'observe avec de grands yeux verts et curieux en penchant sa tête sur le côté et ses cheveux auburn bougent avec elle.

\- Oui, Violette, c'est vrai, dit doucement Ariel en guidant son mari vers une grande table au milieu de la pièce.

\- Lily? Murmure Severus, comme si il n'y croyait pas en la voyant, assise à côté d'un James Potter de 36 ans, qui rigole avec Regulus et Sirius Black.

\- Oh! Merlin, c'est aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? Demande la rousse en regardant Ariel.

\- Oui, Lys. C'est aujourd'hui. Laisse lui un peu de temps, dit Ariel avec tendresse.

Severus est plus que surpris de voir tout ces gens en vie. Il apprend que Violette est la petite sœur de Harry, qui n'est ni le survivant, ni l'Élu ou le gamin de la prophétie. Que cette prophétie n'a jamais vue le jour et qu'il n'a jamais été Mangemort. Tout le long du repas, les souvenirs viennent avec les histoires qu'il entend. Il s'est réconcilié avec Lily juste avant la fin de leur 6e année, quand elle a constaté qu'il ne fréquentait plus les futurs Mangemorts, les Maraudeurs se sont calmés quand ils ont vue qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Lily, mais de Ariel. Cette dernière ce faisait passé pour la sœur de Black et Regulus. Elle avait donné les souvenirs de Harry à Dumbledore en arrivant à cette époque pour qu'il s'occupent des Horcruxes avec Maugrey. En un an, le compte de Voldemort avait été réglé par les deux sorciers.

\- Oncle Sev, ça va? Demande un adolescent de 16 ans aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts perçants.

\- Oui, Harry, ça va aller, dit le Maître des Potions en fronçant des sourcils. Il faut juste que… que je me réhabitue, dit-il doucement.

Ariel est en grande conversation avec Lily sur une prochaine mission. De ce qu'il a compris, Lily est briseuse de sorts et Ariel, liseuse de runes. Potter Sr est poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, Regulus est professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Black est le Lord Black régnant et siège au Magenmagot.

\- Lord Prince? Demande la voix d'un elfe de maison.

\- Pardon?

\- Winky est désolée de déranger Lord Prince, mais Mr Slughorn fait demander si Lord Prince rentrera bientôt au laboratoire, demande la petite elfe en se tordant les mains.

\- Les Laboratoires BER, mon amour, lui répond doucement Ariel en le voyant perdu.

Elle lui explique qu'ils ont, Lily, lui et elle, fondé leurs propres laboratoires de recherches après leurs études post Poudlard.

\- BER?

\- Black, Evans et Rogue, mon cœur. Ça reviendra, ne t'inquiètes pas trop.

\- Et… pour le Lord Prince.

Elle lui explique alors qu'elle a réussi à convaincre Walburga et Orion Black de le faire réintégrer à la famille Prince, pour qu'ils acceptent leur couple. C'est le compromis qu'ils avaient trouvé pour les marier une seconde fois et officialiser leur union dans cette époque. Elle représentait le siège Prince au Magenmagot, à la demande de Severus qui ne veut rien savoir des politiques.

Le temps passe doucement et en une semaine, Severus a retrouvé tout les souvenirs de sa nouvelle vie.

\- J'avais raison, dit-il à sa femme en se réveillant, un matin.

\- Et sur quel sujet, mon amour? Demande Ariel, en levant un sourcil.

\- Tu es le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu.

Ariel sourit malicieusement avant de lui sauté dessus et de l'embrasser comme si ça vie en dépendait.


End file.
